Mondragón
The Mondragón Modelo 1908 is a Mexican semi-automatic rifle introduced in 1908, designed by Mexican officer Manuel Mondragón. Manufactured by SIG of Switzerland, the weapon was the first semi-automatic rifle adopted by any army, having been issued to Mexican Army units in 1911. The Imperial German army also bought and used the Mondragón rifle. In the service of the latter, the Germans found reliability to be a concern in the muddy terrain encountered by the Infantry, and so it was instead issued to the Flying Corps, where it was used by air crews until sufficient numbers of machine guns equipped with synchronization gear was available. Battlefield 1 |kit = |slot = Primary |hud = |damage = 40 - 35 40 (0-40m) 35 (80+m) |rof = 257 RPM |ammotype = 7.92x57mm |magazine = 10 rounds (5 round clips) |startammo = 70 + 10 rounds |fire = Semi-Automatic |vel = 800 m/s |recoil = Storm Optical/Sniper |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 3 |spreadz = Storm .15 (Static) 1.05 (Moving) Optical .112 (Static) .788 (Moving) Sniper .1 (Static) 1.05 (Moving) |spreaduz = 2.5 (Static) 3 (Moving) |spreadinc = Storm/Sniper 0.1 Optical .062 |spreaddec = Storm/Sniper 3 Optical 3.75 |drop = 12 m/s |video = }} The Mondragón is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1. Available for the Medic kit, it was first seen during the EA play Livestream. Singleplayer The Mondragón rifle (Sniper variant) can be picked up from weapon crates in Through Mud and Blood and Avanti Savoia!. Additionally, in Through Mud and Blood, Mondragón rifles can be seen in hands of several German tank hunters, mainly at the end of Over the Top level, when Black Bess gets stuck in mud. These rifles have iron sights and unique drum magazine, unavailable in multiplayer. Multiplayer Among the Medic's available weapons, the Mondragón offers better accuracy and control at long range, but a lower rate of fire and lack of automatic fire mode. The Mondragón may use a 2× optic with a good field of view and sharp-etched lines. Much of its damage is retained downrange, and muzzle velocity is also high. 5-round charger clips are used for reloading. Three variants of the Mondragón are available in multiplayer: Storm, Optical, and Sniper. Storm The Mondragón Storm is equipped with a foregrip and has a reduced recoil pattern. The Storm has the worst spread pattern of all three variants of the weapon. Optical The Mondragón Optical is equipped with a foregrip, a bayonet, and a magnified lens sight. It has a smaller base spread, increase per bullet, and a higher decrease per second than the Storm variant, but more recoil. Sniper The Mondragón Sniper variant of the Mondragón is fitted with a bipod, a bayonet and a high-power scope. The Sniper has a smaller base spread than the Optical (and therefore the Storm as well), but its increase per bullet and decrease per second are on par with the Storm, which means that the Optical will have a smaller spread in sustained fire. Weapon Skins · |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = · Magnesium · Mesopolonica · |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux· Camouflage Masking · Camouflage Pattern · Camouflage Shroud · Camouflage Veil }} Gallery Mondragon Storm BF1.jpg|Storm Variant Mondragon Optical BF1.jpg|Optical Variant Mondragon Sniper BF1.jpg|Sniper Variant Mondragon ADS BF1.jpg|Iron Sights Mondragon Reload 1 BF1.jpg|Single round reload Mondragon Reload 2 BF1.jpg|Stripper clip reload Mondragon trailer.png|The Mondragon Storm in the official gameplay trailer. Trivia *In pre-release versions of Battlefield 1, the Mondragón was named Mondragon, without the accent mark. de:Mondragón Category:Self-Loading Rifles of Battlefield 1